


TeamSofia-Handbook for Mortals (Working on Title)

by My_Name_Was_Taken



Category: Handbook for Mortals - Lani Sarem
Genre: Age changes, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Las Vegas, Magic, Magic Tricks, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Rewrite, Slice of Life, Tarot Cards, TeamSofia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Was_Taken/pseuds/My_Name_Was_Taken
Summary: Sofia is a performer. She sings, she dances, she even acts, all in the Entertainment Capital of the World, Sin City itself: Las Vegas, Nevada. Almost everyone hates her, but she has everything she wants.And then Zade Holder shows up.And everything Sofia knows and loves changes.
Relationships: Sofia Austin/Charles Spellman
Kudos: 11





	1. The Magician Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty new writer, so comments and critiques are welcome.

It was at age five at my foster sisters’ ballet recitals and gymnastics competitions that I knew I wanted to be a performer for the rest of my life. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun, and they were so graceful (at least for my five-year-old eyes), and the applause they got was deafening. Everyone in the room was telling them “You did good. You were great. You made us happy and we’re proud of you.” 

I begged my foster sisters to teach me everything they had learned for weeks. Eventually, they caved, and it only cost me most of their chores. Thanks to them, I get to perform in a professional magic show in Las Vegas alongside the Charles Spellman, professional magician, headliner, and my boyfriend. 

I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like that. I was a performer long before I met Charlie and we only got together after I had already joined his cast. Though, if you ask anyone in the cast or crew, they’ll say that the only reason I have my own act is because of Charlie. He is a producer and director of our shows and I did get my act pretty quickly after we got together. But he always assures me and everyone else who asks, “Sofie has her own act because she has incredible talent and beauty. She needs and deserves to be flaunted in front of all of Las Vegas.” 

He lets me sleep over at his hotel room in the Bellagio most of the time, especially after a particularly tough or grating day. Yesterday, I found out that the new tights we bought for my costume had nylon. I’d worn them the day before as well, so throughout the whole show, my legs and waist were itching and sweating. I woke up this morning with bright red rashes up and down my legs and around my waist. After getting dressed, I call Charlie. He was in the hotel with me last night when we fell asleep but has only left me a note. 

‘Hello Sofie,  
I’m sorry, but I had to leave early and quickly this morning.  
Call and leave me a voicemail when you wake up.  
I love you,  
Charles’

“Hey Charlie, it’s Sofie. I got your note, obviously. I think I’m a bit better than I was last night, but I’m still gonna to go to the pharmacy. I guess I’ll see you at the theatre. Love you.” 

Wearing sweatpants in Nevada’s spring isn’t a good idea most of the time. Unfortunately, whenever I get allergic reactions on my legs, they’re pretty much the only pants I can wear that don’t cause chaffing. At least I live in Vegas, where sweatpants in 90℉ weather is the least weird thing you’ll see a woman wear. 

I need coffee.

There’s a Starbucks near the hotel on the way to CVS. I can get Charlie and I some drinks before I get my ointment.

As I’m grabbing my bag to leave, my phone starts ringing. Speak of the Devil.

“Hey Charlie.”

“Hello Sofie. I almost forgot: we have those important auditions for new acts today. I need you to get us some coffee as fast as you can,” he says quickly. 

“Okay,” I answer, “when do you want me down there?”

“As fast as you can, Sofie.” He sounds impatient. “You need to be here and see these acts, especially the illusion that I’ve been helping with. The girl is incredibly talented. You’ll love her and her act.”

I sigh, “Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I can’t wait to see her.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” I answer. He hangs up without a second of hesitation. 

As I open the room’s door and leave, I begin to wonder about the act he can’t wait for me to see. He normally couldn’t give less of a shit about newbies, yet Charlie’s been working on this one act for weeks. It must be special.


	2. The Fool

As I enter the lobby, I have to remind myself that it’s our day off and the cast is allowed to be in the lobby of the theatre while the crew sets up. I see a few familiar faces in plain clothes and show blacks, but the majority are newbies in bright, flashy costumes. A few of them look at me as I walk in, and they quickly realize that I’m not of any importance because I’m carrying someone’s coffee and look away. I definitely don’t look like a performer, but I tried to at least be presentable. Charlie would be so disappointed if I showed up at something as important as an audition in sweatpants. The floor-length dress I had to change into isn’t my favorite thing to wear, but it’s the only thing I had at the hotel room that didn’t irritate my rashes as well as not make me look homeless. 

I don’t see Charlie in the crowd, but I do see our technical director, Mac Kent. Why is he in the lobby and not helping set up with Charlie?

He’s walking around to the potential performers and writing on his clipboard. He walks up to a girl on the verge of a panic attack in a shiny teal bodysuit. She looks like she’s about to cry, the poor thing, and Mac’s almost permanent frown only makes it worse. She answers whatever he asks (her name, act, phone number, place in line, ect.) and gestures for her to leave. She walks away with a hand on her heart and takes a few deep breaths.  
“Hey, Mac,” I call out and walk up to him, “where’s Charles? What’s the hold up?”

He deepens his scowl with annoyance before almost flattening it out at the sight of coffee. “He’s helping the first act. An illusion. Can’t start before they’re finished.” He grabs one of the cups in my carrier, “Really technical, apparently. Only Spellman and Zeb are back there.”

I take the cup back before he can take a sip. “That’s for me and Charles,” I tell him, “And if it’s so technical, why aren’t you in there?”

His usual frown comes back, “The girl he’s helping is really self-important. Probably thinks whatever she’s bringing today is the next Bullet-Catch.” The annoyance comes back with a vengeance, showing itself even in his voice, “I haven’t even had the privilege of meeting this new talent. Spellman’s on her side, insisting she deserves privacy.” He leans down closer to my face “You tell him: I don’t care if it’s a tiny scratch on the stage, whatever she damages, she pays for.” He pulls back and brings his clipboard up, mumbling, “Hope he got her to sign everything we have. I’m not responsible.”

I begin to walk away, but then I turn back to him and say, “If you want, I can get you some after the first audition,” and lift up the coffee holder. 

“I’ll get Tad or Riley to make a run for us,” he says without looking up.

I sigh and walk away from him. He’ll hate me for something that I had nothing to do with a couple of years ago and make everyone else that we work with feel the same way. 

One of the doors to the theatre opens, and one of the most handsome faces in Nevada lights up as he spots me. He closes the door quietly and walks up to me with his arms out.

“Sofia,” Charlie says and bends down to kiss me.

I kiss him back and give him his cup. “I got our coffee. Tall cold brew with dark cocoa almond milk foam and tall iced oatmilk honey latte,” I get my own cup and finally take a sip.  
“Thank you, Sofia. Did you get all of the extra sugar on top of yours again,” he asks as he takes a sip.

I giggle, “No, I was worried I’d be late. Speaking of which,” I nod towards the door, “what’s going on in there? Mac said he hasn’t even met the girl you’re helping?” 

“Wait until you meet her. She’s very talented for her age and experience. With some fine-tuning, her illusion could have the chance to be an opener!”

I have to pause. “But not our opener, right? That’s my spot, Charlie.”

He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes to his. "Of course," he says in a sincere tone.

Another pair of doors to the theatre open. A tall girl in plain clothes comes out and announces to the room, “Thank you for waiting. I’m ready.”

Charlie begins to walk into the theatre. I grab his hand in mine and nuzzle into his arm. It’s childish, I know. I’m feeling protective.

The Bellagio’s theatre has a classic-opera-house-style with a giant domed roof, warm golden-brown walls, and velvet red seats that go on for miles the first time you step on the stage. The band’s pit takes up the middle three rows, but since they won’t be playing today, Charlie, the other producers and directors, Mac, and I will be sitting in them to judge the auditions. 

Charlie takes a seat in the very center and I plop in the seat to his right. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I kiss his cheek. He looks at me with love, then turns his attention to the stage and takes a drink of coffee. I can’t help but stare at this handsome man that I get to call my boyfriend. Strong, angular jaw, thin, wide mouth in a knowing half-smile, straight nose, and bright blue eyes that hold (for lack of better words) magic and mystery. His features fit perfectly together to make a masterpiece in human form. 

He chuckles, “Careful, the new people might get the wrong idea.”

I play along, “Let them see. They’ll know you’re mine. Exclusively.”

“You definitely do not have to worry about that, Sofia.”I giggle and go for another kiss.

“Mr. Spellman,” Riley, the new techie, says tentatively, “Ms. Holder is on the catwalk, ready whenever you are.”

“We’re ready.” It’s all business now.

Riley relays this to whoever's up there. The girl, Holder, walks out slowly and throws a rose onto the stage 50 feet below her, watches it land, then pauses. 

She suddenly jumps over the rail after the rose in a head-first dive. The area below her bursts into blue flames and she falls right into them, disappearing as the flames subsides. Her and the rose and any trace of the fire are completely gone. 

A large tank of water rolled out downstage center from behind the closed travelers and out the girl popped, fist pumped, rose in mouth. The other auditionees cheer for her while the judges, performers, and techs give her a polite and confused applause. She jumps out of the pool and spots Charlie, then me sitting next to him. 

She smirks and throws me her rose, chuckling, “For the pretty lady.” The flower isn’t wet. Neither is she. 

She hops off the stage as the crew hop on to reset for the next audition. Charlie stands up and goes to greet her. I quickly follow suit, taking his hand. 

She looks like her excitement is going to make her explode. Charlie beams at her and says, “Zade Holder, I presume? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your illusion was breathtaking.”

“Oh my god. Thank you! It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Spellman. You’re one of the greatest magicians of all time. It’s like you, David Copperfeild, and then everyone else!” 

He laughs, “Don’t tell David that, and please, call me Charles.”

I clear my throat. Charlie remembers that I’m on his arm and introduces me, “This is Sofia Austin. She’s one of our lead performers.”

“And his girlfriend.” I sound way more bitchy than I mean to, but he doesn’t sound like he was going to announce that little fact.  
She thrusts her hand in front of me and says, “Nice to meet you.”

I take her hand, expecting it to be sticky with whatever gel she used to stay dry during her trick. I find smooth skin and clammy palms, but no trace of any gel. I quickly retract my hand and look down as if she burned me. 

It’s Charlie’s turn to clear his throat. “Uh-hum. Zade, it was lovely to meet you. Please, you’re welcome to join the other cast members and watch the rest of the auditions. We can discuss your contract afterward, if you so please?”

“So I’m hired?” she practically bursts.

“Of course. Your illusion was incredible. You are unbelievably talented. I’d be a fool to not hire you the first chance that I got.”

Zade starts hopping up and down repeating “Thank You! Thank You!Thank You!” She runs off and I turn to Charlie. “You never remember newbies' names.”

He shrugs. “Most new people aren’t worth remembering.”

He walks away to his assistant without me. I hear him asking her, “Beth, draft up her contract. I need her in the show as soon as possible.”

I turn and see the new girl-Zade-already making friends with some of the techies. The not-wet rose is heavy in my hand. 

I know this stage. There’s no way she could have gotten into the pool from under the stage in a couple of seconds. I could feel the warmth of the fire from the pit.

It took Charlie a month to remember my name.


	3. 10 of Cups

Zade and I are, at least visually, very different. She’s pretty tall, at least head taller than me, quite pale, and her blond hair with multi-colored ends barely reaches past her shoulders. I’ve always wanted to dye my hair fun colors, but due to one rule or another, never had the chance. 

She’s already getting herself familiar with the area by sleeping on one of the couches in the common area. I can’t help but chuckle. Barely here a couple of days and already sleeping backstage. When I first got here, I was so nervous, I could barely sit down, let alone fall asleep. Her comfort here is almost envyable.

I leave Zade to her nap and head to my usual dressing room. 

Walking down the hall, I see Charlie’s long-time helper, Zeb Zagen. Zeb is one of the strangest people I’ve ever met. As I go by him, he looks up at me and stares with deep-set, light grey eyes, who’s bags show they haven’t slept in his life. The dark circles are exaggerated by his gaunt, muted white skin, and contrasted by his long, curly, bright red hair (the only thing about him in colour). His eyes follow me the whole way down the hallway. As I get closer to him, they get wide and more piercing. I can’t remember ever seeing him blink.

I walk past him and mumble, “Hey Zeb.” I’m finally in front of him, but I suddenly turn my head to look at him again. He continues to stare at me with his wide eyes. After a few moments (might as well be hours) he finally says, “Sofia.” I sharply turn my head forward and stare at the dressing room door. I can’t tell if he wanted my attention or was just responding or whatever his tone was. 

I almost slam the door behind me. Turning around, I see four other girls looking at me in surprise. I awkwardly chuckle, “Hey guys.”

Three of them continue doing their makeup. One of the girls, Mel, the best friend I’ve ever had, comes up to me with a worried look, holds my hands in hers’, and asks in a voice to match her expression, “Are you alright?”

I put on a smile for her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just stressed.”

“Zeb again?” she whispers.

I nod my head yes, but then remember, “And one of the newbies, Zade.”

She lets go of one of my hands and walks me to the seat next to her’s. I try to reassure her, “I’m fine, Mel. Really.”

She lets go of my other hand and sits down to finish styling her short red hair. “I know, I know. It’s just...He’s such a weirdo. Especially around you. If he says or does anything-”

“He’s worked with Charles for years. I doubt he would let someone potentially...I don’t know...not good work around his female employees. Not to mention his girlfriend.” 

I don’t know why I feel the need to defend Zeb. I mean, his work is very well known and respected in the entertainment industry. People have been trying to get him to leave Charlie for years, but he’s fiercely loyal. And, yes, while he’s weirder around me than anyone else he works with, it’s not a creepy weirdness, just a strange weirdness, you know?

One of the other performers, LaNeia, chimes in, “I don’t think the guy who dates employees half his age can be a credible source about weirdness.”

Pearla, a newer dancer, says, “Yeah,C.S. is pretty weird himself.”

I roll my eyes and put the first part of my costume on. Mel, ever the peacemaker, senses growing tension and tries to diffuse it. “So, who saw that audition everyone’s talking about? Heard it was pretty wild for an audition.”

Pearla excitedly raises her hand and answers, “Oh, oh, I was there! She dove, like, fifty feet from the highest catwalk to the stage with, like, fire at the bottom. And then she just, like, appeared in the big pool. It was, like, backstage when she jumped, but she still just, like, appeared out of it. It was really cool.” 

‘And she was completely dry,’ I can’t help but think to myself. From where Pearla and the other cast members were sitting, they might not have noticed that or the real heat emanating from the stage. 

“Oh, wow, all for an audition?” Jasmine, an older acrobat, asks. “That all seems pretty extreme.”

“I heard that even Mac wasn’t allowed to help set it up. Spellman and Zeb probably hired some outside help and had them sign, like, a ton of NDAs,” LaNeia says.

I can’t help butting in, “Trust me, Charles would never trust his equipment to some randos on the street or techies from different shows.”

LaNeia and Jasmine laugh to themselves. Jasmine says in a low voice, “Tell that to half of-”

“Wow!” Mel jumps in before I can, “Mac wasn’t allowed? Crazy. Has anyone met her yet? I think I heard her name is Zade?”

Pearla answers her again, “I told her her audition was pretty cool. And then I saw her at breakfast in the Dining Room. But I didn’t sit or talk to her or anything because I was eating with Elijah.”

A knock comes from the door. I call, “Come in,” and one of the wardrobe people, Rene, peaks their head in. “Sofia, Zeb needs you on stage.”

I feel my muscles tense. I’m suddenly very aware of the fact that I was only in my spanks and half-zipped red bodysuit. Most of the people here have seen me half or fully naked, but Zeb hasn’t, and the thought makes me uncomfortable. Mel senses my unease and says, “Hey, let me get that for you.”

She stands behind me and whispers, “I’m going with you.”

I look in the mirror in front of me at my bodysuit. The bright red compliments my tan skin and almost-black hair well, not to mention the fit for my hourglass figure. I have to exhale as she zips the suit all the way up. She catches my eye and gives me a smile as she puts her chin on my shoulder. I absolutely love Mel and that I get to be best friends with her. 

She goes to my side, grabs my hand, and leads me out of the dressing room. “Don’t worry,” she tells me, “if he wants to try anything, he’s going to have to go through me.” 

I laugh and put my arm around her. As a straight, taken woman, I think I can easily say that Mel is the most attractive person that I’ve ever known. She’s very physically beautiful, with a soft, angular face framed perfectly by a bob of red hair (she’s trying to grow it out). Her skin is naturally fair, but thanks to living in a desert for a few years, she always has a slight tan. Her light peppering of freckles across her cheeks and nose underline her big, round, bright brown eyes. Her personality rivels her outer beauty. Mel is just a good person. She’s kind, bubbly, always there for you. She’s the kind of friend who calls you, talks on the phone for hours, and you maybe get five words in but you don’t mind because she’s just so passionate and energetic you can’t help but listen to and enjoy whatever she says. 

“So, seeing anyone new lately?” I ask her. Mel isn’t really into serious relationships right now, and she’s been going on random dates or hook-ups whenever she can.

“I mean, not anyone new, but remember that couple I was talking to last weak?” 

“The one that broke up over the group chat you were in?”

“Yeah,” she answers and nods excitedly, “So, they contacted me again the other night and apparently they got back together again and want to give the threesome another shot. I’m pretty apprehensive since they’re obviously the on-again-off-again type, but they’re both hot and pretty cool, so I might meet them on our next day off, if they’re still together.”

I roll my eyes. “Mel, you can have any woman or man you want, why waste your time with these two?”

She unravels my arm from her shoulders in a dramatic spin as she says, “Because...they’re really attractive and fun people and I really like hanging out with them.”

As we’re about to leave the common area, I stop and turn my head back. I don’t know what I’m looking for, but I don’t see anyone on the couches anymore. I shake my head and continue walking. Mel looks at me, confused and concerned, and asks, “What’s up, Sof?”

“Nothing...just...distracted, I guess?”

“Zeb or the new girl?”

I shrug my shoulders.

“Or,” she says in a serious tone, “is it, perhaps...Mr. C.S. isn’t performing in his personal life?” 

I roll my eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny. Our relationship is just fine. Great, even. And he’s performing as well as he does on stage.”

“Just checking. I want to make sure my best friend is satisfied in her relationship,” Mel tells me and laughs.

We walk to the stage together and see Zeb and Mac with Zade and Charlie. I let go of Mel’s hand and listen to the guys argue with Zade. Charlie’s trying to keep the peace between them, and Zeb notices I’m here. His eyes widen and he puts his hand up to signal to not bother him. Mel walks in front of me and tries to say something, but I can only focus on their conversation. 

“...OSHA will eat our asses,” Mac tells Charlie.

“I’m entitled to my illusion and my secrets and my privacy!” Zade argues.

“Not when it puts your life at risk,” Mac retorts.

“Look, you two,” Charlie says, “I offer a compromise. Zeb and I already know a bit about her set up. I will take Zade into my office and have her tell me what her illusion entails. We will draw up the finer details together and then I will let Mac know everything that he needs to know and nothing more.”

Zade begins to protest so he...

He puts his fingers under her chin and lifts her eyes to his. He says in a very sincere tone, “Do not worry. You can trust me.”

She relinquishes her previous objections and he lets her go. Mac stays silent for a moment, then releases an annoyed sigh and says, “Fine. Whatever. If she breaks something, you two can take the blame.”

Charlie laughs and tells Mac, “All right, Mac. But I wouldn’t worry about that. I will not let anything happen to our new opener.”

I feel my heart drop. Tears in my eyes. Without thinking, I push Mel aside and storm up to them. “You’re cutting my main act?” I yell without meaning to be so loud. 

Charlie, Mac, and Zade look at me in surprise. I get right in front of Charlie, not caring about the others. “The opening spot is mine. You promised.”

He sighs and tries to give a comforting half smile. He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes to his. I want to slap his hand away, but his eyes are comforting and tell me to listen to him. He puts his thumb on my cheek and rubs, as he puts his other hand on my arm and slides it down to my hand. He finally says, “Do not worry, Sofie. I will have another brilliant act for you soon.”

He takes his hands away and turns to Zade, “Zade, I’ll lead you to my office.”

They walk away together, and I’m left dumbfounded. Mac brushes past me and mumbles, “Yeah, blows not getting what you want, princess. Now you might actually play second fiddle to someone.”

Zeb comes up to me and says, “I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t talk to me.” I interrupt him. I run off stage left to the common area bathroom. I slam and lock the stall door before collapsing into tears. 

Mel knocks on the door and calls my name, but I don’t care. The opener was mine. He promised me.


	4. Strength Reversed

After a few minutes of crying alone, I’m finally calm enough to open the stall to let Mel in. She immediately wraps her arms around me and squeezes. I welcome her warm hug and tear up again. I don’t know what I’d do without Mel. She rubs her hand on my upper back and whispers, “I’m sorry, Sof. I’m so sorry.”

I pull back a bit, just to look her in the eye. She’s a very empathetic person, so she also has tears in her eyes. I put my head to her chest and feel her press her lips to the top of my head. “I don’t understand. I don’t understand. I’ve been here for years. I work hard. I don’t understand,” I cry into her chest.

Mel rubs my back again and whispers, “I know. It’s not fair.” She puts her hands on the slides of my head and brings my gaze up to hers. “If you want, I can try to beat either of them up for you.”

I chuckle at the image. She continues, “I’m serious, I will. Though, it might be a bit hard since they’re both taller and stronger than me. But I’ll be really persistent.” 

I shake my head and answer, “No, thank you. I’ll just yell at him tonight. I appreciate the thought, though.”

She smiles. “No problem. My offer will stand just in case.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She lets her hands fall from my face. I grab one of them in my hand and nuzzle into her arm. When she opens the door to the bathroom, we’re both surprised to see Zeb on the other side.

“Hello. I need Sofia,” he says in his low voice with no emotion. 

I tense up and let go of Mel’s arm and hand, but she puts her arm around my shoulders and defiantly says, “We’ll be there in a second.”

He looks to me, then her, then back, and says, “I only need Sofia.”

“Well, lucky you, you’ll get an extra.”

He looks at me with anger in his eyes. Before he says anything, I tell him, “I’m not in the best place right now. You want me? You also get Mel. Deal with it.”

He remains silent and walks off. Mel and I look at each other and smile before following him to the stage.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“AIGHT, NEW MIC TEST, QUIET ON STAGE,” Mac shouts as he fixes the mic pack onto me. Zeb is fixing Charlie’s set onto himself since he’s still in his office. Zeb takes over for Charlie whenever he has to, since he’s always here and they have a similar height if Zeb stands up straight. Mac grabs my shoulders and roughly turns me to face him and adjusts the microphone on my face. “Okay, mic’s on, how is it?”

“It’s tight around my ears.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh, then turns me to my side. I look up at Mel in the wing, flirting with Riley while he’s coiling some rope. He enjoys her attention and might even flirt back if he’s brave enough. She looks up at me and gives a mischievous smile. I glide my tongue over my upper lip and teeth, making her scrunch her nose and giggle. I laugh, to which I’m harshly told, “Stay still.”

Mac turns me to face my other ear. I can’t see Mel anymore, but I can feel her giving him a glare. I roll my eyes. He’s taken his frustrations out on me for basically forever and I’m used to it by now, but she still gets pissed with him. He finishes adjusting the headset to my ears and swings me to face me. He asks, exasperated, “Better now?”

“Yeah, my ears are good,” I tell him, “but now my shoulders hurt. Probably to do with your manhandling, but can’t be too sure.” 

His eyes flash with anger, then shut tight as he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. “Look,” he says, trying to keep his anger down, “I’ve been having a really tough day with this new girl’s entitlement. May you please, please keep your bullshit to the minimum possible?” 

He makes me feel like a disobedient child with his tone. But if he wants to treat me like a brat, I have no choice but to give him what he wants. I cross my arms and put on an angry pout. He sighs, drops his hands to his sides, and looks me in the eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I promise I won’t do it again and I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

A thin half smile spreads across my left cheek. “Better,” I tell him, “I accept your apology. And you better keep it, or I might have to let my boyfriend know.”

He nods slightly. “Fair. Now how’s the headset? You ready?”

“It’s perfect. And yes.”

“Good.” He turns to the rest of the stage, not noticing the fledgeling crew averting their gaze, “AIGHT, MIC TEST. QUIET ON STAGE. FROM THE START.”

Zeb and I stand center stage. One of the audio techs, Lauren, uses the god mic up in the tech booth, “Sofia, walk around the stage and make noise.”

I do as she says, reciting various lines, lyrics, and random noises, the last of which makes Mel laugh. The other audio tech in the booth, David, asks me to stop after I’ve traversed the stage, and asks Zeb to do the same. He recites a monologue as he walks in straight lines. We do this for each level of the show. The whole process takes a little more than thirty minutes, but by the end I feel drained. 

Mel can tell because she’s the best. As Mac takes the headset and pack off, she comes up to me and says, “Hey, you look tired. Wanna take a coffee break?”

I laugh and answer, “Hell yes.”

Mac pipes in, “She can’t. Rehearsal.”

Mel is unamused. “I wasn’t asking you. I was asking my friend, who can speak for herself.” 

“But she needs to be here for rehearsal,” he says as he raps the mic up. “She’s not even completely ready yet. We can’t push it back just so you two can dick around.”

Mel’s about to respond, but I grab her elbow and tell her, “Come on Mel. You know he’s not worth our time.” I lead her away, but we’re still in Mac’s earshot when I ask her, “Why don’t you get Riley to go get some for us?”

She laughs and walks over to him as we pass by. I turn around to see Mac’s reaction, but the first person I see is Charlie, walking out of the stage right doors. Zade follows soon behind, and they both walk up to Zeb and Mac. She’s stunned, can’t take her eyes off of him, and he’s absolutely beaming. Before either notices me, I run out of the stage left doors all the way to the dressing room. 

I collect myself before I go inside. No one is here. I thank God for this rare moment of solitude and collapse into my chair. I lean forward, taking my head into my hands and try to push out all of my terrible thoughts and feelings. But their faces are burned into the back of my eyelids, so they can’t help but reemerge. 

Knock Knock Knock

I straighten myself up and wipe away a few stray tears off of my cheeks. The door cracks open and the voice of the smoothest velvet calls out, “Hello, is everyone in here decent?” 

“It’s only me, Charlie.”

He opens the door the rest of the way, and my heart can’t help but swell with love before crashing down to the bottom of my stomach with grief. He smiles a suave, casual smile as if it’s just another normal day and he hasn’t broken my heart twice over just this morning. Charlie walks over to me and puts his hands on either side of my face. He leans in to kiss my lips, but I look down so he kisses the top of my head. He looks for a moment, confused, and asks, “What’s wrong my love?”

I look up at him, the hurt in his face almost makes me forgive and forget here and now. But I can’t just ignore the look on her face when they came out on stage. I tell him in a quiet voice,“You promised me.” 

Charlie looks me in the eye, then nods in understanding. “You are right, Sofia. And I apologies profusely. There are…” he looks up at the ceiling, “there are so many...things that I wish that I could tell you. But right now,” he looks back down at me, “is absolutely the wrong time. You will understand in due time. But right now,” he says as he kneels down to face me, “I need you to trust me. Please Sofia, that is all I ask of you.” 

He gives me a small, hopeful smile. I almost reciprocate, but I still need to ask, “What did you do with Zade in your office?” 

He chuckles and answers, “You do not need to worry about her. We talked about her illusion, as I said we would. Don’t you trust me, Sofia?” 

I nod. “You’re right. I’m sorry, you’re right. I need to trust you more.” 

He takes my hands in his and kisses them. “It’s alright, it is alright, Sofia.” 

We laugh at the same time. I kiss him, then softly tell him, “I love you.”

He kisses me back, then says, “I love you.” 

We kiss again, slowly building intensity. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I bring my hands to the back of his head, trying to bring his lips as close as possible. In between kisses, he tells me, “After...rehearsal...my office…” I answer, “Mhm.”

He stands, trying to break our lips apart. “Sofia...we need to...get ready…” 

I give him one last, lingering kiss. He tells me, “Goodbye, Sofia,” and quickly leaves. I whisper to myself, “Bye Charlie.”


	5. The Tower

I’ve never really been afraid of heights. Don’t get me wrong, I understand why it’s a common fear. I’ve seen more than a few career ruining accidents, but I can never apply that to myself. Maybe it’s the narcissism clouding reason. I guess it’s a good thing that I ended up working for a Vegas show where I’m regularly in the air doing dangerous tricks.

At the beginning of the show, the original show, Charlie and I would be on the highest platform above the stage that would be lower and brought forward during the previous part. He would spin me and I wouldn’t stop after he’d let go. He’d spin his hand over the platform, making it spin in the same way that I was. He’d come to me before I stop to face the audience, lift me up, then throw me over the audience where I would fly peacefully over the first few rows, my bright red costume fluttering behind me like a tail of fire. I’d make a couple of rounds in the air as the platform stopped spinning before Charlie would gracefully catch me above him. He would let me down, we’d dramatically face the audience, then be gone with a swish of his cape and a puff of smoke, putting the fire out temporarily. 

For the past few days, we’ve been walking through and okay-ing the altered plot in meetings before rehearsal. It’ll be pretty similar choreography wise for most of the performers. But for me and the crew (and Zade, I guess), the show will be completely different. 

I’m no longer the opening act. Zade is.

Fire was the major theme of the show, titled Blaze. The new show is going to thematically be about water vs. fire. Zade’s the water, I’m the fire. We mostly have the concept and choreography, but Charlie and the other producers are working on the plot and specifics. This morning, we’re learning and running through the order for our altered acts.

As soon as I’m in my harness, I’ll be on our second highest platform, about 35 feet in the air. Zade is currently on the catwalk, at 45 feet, then she’ll move to our highest platform, 40 feet. Three other aerial performers, Armin, Pearla, and Elijah are all on their own platforms below us. The other four are getting their harnesses put on and strapped in while I’m waiting for Riley to find mine. Mac and Zeb are on the stage, commanding the newer crew members on how to set up the pool. 

Charlie is nowhere to be found.

‘Fuck it,’ I finally decide, ‘I’ve been doing this four the past, like, six and a half years, I can be on my own platform while I wait.’ I climb to the platform without anyone noticing.

After a few minutes, Mac leaves Zeb and begins to climb up to each platform. I know I shouldn’t be on any platform without a harness and he’ll be on my ass about it. But, in my defense, I am a professional and I’ve been on many higher platforms than this one. I’ve been in Vegas for years, I know what I’m doing. Plus everyone’s a bit on edge and we just want to get this rehearsal over with. We have a big cast camping trip coming up next weekend, always everyone’s favorite part of the month. Mel and I can’t wait to get home and pack!

Riley finally appears with my harness. He’s a bit confused at first, not finding me where he left me, so I call his name and wave to him. He looks frightened, but climbs up with little protest. “Hey, sorry that took so long,” he apologizes, “Okay, um, I-I couldn’t find your bag and stuff, so I had to get an extra but the guys assured me it’d be fine so…”

I tilt my head and ask, matter-of-fact-ly, “Does it have nylon?”

His expression goes from nervous to confused. “What?”

“Does it have nylon? I’m allergic. I can’t wear it if it does.”

He looks at the harness in his hand, not knowing what to look for. “Um, I don’t…”

I roll my eyes. “My shit’s in the dressing room, Mel can show you.”

He grows uncomfortable and tries to say, “Um, yeah...okay...I, um, I tried to go in earlier, but, you know...people were…”

I look at him incredulously. “What? People were in the dressing room? Riley, honey, this is showbiz. We’ve all seen each other naked at one point or another. We only really care when you don’t knock.”

He blushes and looks down at his feet. “O-Oh okay…”

“What’s going on up here?” Mac asks, walking up behind Riley.

“Riley didn’t get my harness. He got an extra, and it might have nylon in it.”

Mac stares at me in disbelief for a moment. He sighs and asks me, “Really? Sof, we don’t have time for your bullshit. Just put on the harness? Please?”

I can’t believe this asshole. I tell him, slowly and calmly, “Mac, you know about my allergy. You’ve seen my rashes. I can’t wear that harness.”

He sharply inhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look, Sof, it’s just an hour or so. You can put up with an itchy waist for that long.”

“H-Hey guys, it’s okay, I can just go get it now…” Riley speaks up.

“Thank you,” I tell him.

Mac shakes his head and puts his hand on Riley’s shoulder. “No, no, you shouldn’t. She can just put up with it until after rehearsal.”

I take a step closer to Mac. “He said that he can just get it.”

“He shouldn’t have to.”

“I shouldn’t have to deal with rashes on my thighs and...other sensitive areas!”

“I shouldn’t have to deal with your broken neck!”

The platform below us rumbles. I reach for and they grab onto the rail. It rumbles again and my feet slip off the side. I try to reach out to one of the guys but we miss by miles. 

I feel myself falling in slow motion. Looking up at Mac ’s outstretched arm and Riley’s terrified face, I can only see my body hitting the stage and popping like a bloody water balloon.

That doesn’t happen. Instead I’m pulled to the right. Then someone grabs onto me and hugs me to their chest. Thier back hits the pool first with a terrible ‘Smack!’ and we’re both submerged.

I feel a bunch of hands pulling me up and out of the pool. They lay me down on the hard stage and turn me upwards, facing harsh stage lights. The impact left my head in a fog. The stage hands and cast stand above me and move aside, but I can’t identify anyone. The water in my eyes blurs everything. My ears are waterlogged and ringing loudly enough to overpower every sound.

Someone strongly pushes down and up on my chest. Water I didn’t even realize I inhaled is forced out of my airways in rough coughs. I turn myself on my side, trying to get it all out. The water in my ears dissipates a little and I can hear everyone around me yelling. The person who gave me CPR rubs my back and pulls my hair away from my face. Another coughing fit hits me hard, this time followed by a mouthful of watery vomit.

More water is pushed out of my ears, allowing me to pinpoint Mel and Mac’s voices above me. They sound like they’re arguing. A towel is placed and rubbed across my body. Turning my head towards the person drying me, even with my steady-lessening blurriness, I can see Mel’s bright red hair. She says something to me, “Hey, Sofie, you’re okay. The paramedics are on the way.” She repeats these over and over, more to herself than me. I try to lift and move myself towards her, but my abdomen and torso protest with fast, sharp pain. I cry out and retract, and Mel moves herself closer to me. The other person rubbing my back pulls me into the fetal position and begins to rub my head while Mel takes my hand. 

I completely lose consciousness in their arms.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’m dancing. A graceful ballet under soft white lights in a beautiful red dress.My movements are slow, deliberate, gentle. 

I dance to a soft piano. I can’t really tell where it comes from, but I know the music follows my movements and not the other way around.

My last few twirls lead me to front and center stage. I hold my hands out to the audience and bend down for a bow.

I’m roughly pushed off the stage and land face first in front of the front row. Turning around, I see Charlie in his nicest suit. The suit he only wears to parties with officials or other very wealthy people. The suit he’d wear if he ever gets married. He’s beaming. He looks gorgeous.

Holding his hand is Zade, the new girl, in a beautiful green, blue, purple dress to match her hair. She looks radiant.

They hold their hands out to the audience and bow.

I take a few steps towards the stage. A hand on my wrist stops me from going all the way. I turn around, finding Mel. 

She puts her hand on my waist and her other on my cheek. I bring both my hands to either side of her jaw and my forehead to hers.

We close the distance between our lips.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A harsh beam of light makes me wince and slowly blink my eyes open. It's coming from the noon-day sun, through a window that's a couple of stories high. Moving my right hand to shield my eyes, I find a hospital bracelet with my full name, Sofia Austin, on my wrist. 

“Sofia?” a handsome voice on my right calls. Before I can fully turn, he’s put his hands on my shoulders and a big kiss on my forehead. I smile wide at his affection. “Hey Charlie,” I say in a surprisingly raspy version of my voice.

He laces his fingers with mine while gently stroking the top of my head with his other hand. We stare in each other’s eyes for a moment, then he asks, “Hello, I...I cannot...How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?”

I go back to my last memory before waking up. The platform. Arguing with Mac. Falling. Being pulled. Hitting the water. Mel’s voice. 

And he wasn’t there.

“Um, yeah, I fell. Right? In the water?”

He nods his head. “Yes...you fell from a platform. There was a glitch or something, according to Mac. If it weren’t for Zade I have no idea-”

“Wait wait wait, Zade?”

A look of confusion, followed by realization crosses his face. “Oh, you didn’t see? Zade was the one who broke your fall. She grabbed you mid-air and pulled you to the pool, breaking your fall. You would have hit the stage had she not…”

We’re both silent, letting the fact that I could’ve died wash over us. In order to break this, I ask him, “Hey, my throat’s really dry. Could I have some water, please?”

He gives me a small smile, grateful that I’m still here. “Of course,” he answers and kisses my forehead again before leaving the room. 

I sit up and become aware of the feelings of both the itchy hospital gown and the itchy hospital blanket. But then the dream hits me. It doesn’t feel like a dream. It feels more like a long forgotten memory. And the kiss. I mean, I love Mel, but platonically. I would never. And she would never. We’re friends. We’ve been friends for years. Plus, I’m straight. Mel’s bi, but she’d never go for someone she knew only liked guys. 

As if I called for her, Mel comes bursting into my room. She stops just in front of my bed and looks at me in shock.

I hold my arms out wide and form a dopey smile. “Hug?”

She laughs shortly and hugs me gently. “How are you sitting up? Shouldn’t you be in like, a metric shit ton of pain right now?”

I squeeze her. “Other than a bit of soreness, I’m good.”

She brings her hands to my shoulders and holds me at arms length, looking me dead in the eye. She says, half sarcastically, “You fell thirty feet into a pool and almost drowned. You cannot be good right now.”

“I’ve always been a quick healer. You know that. Remember when I got kicked in the face and only had a black eye for, like, a day?”

“Sofie, a kick to the face and almost drowning are completely different.”

I shrug my shoulders and she sits on the end of my bed. “I don’t know. I guess it’s better since Zade broke my fall. How’s she doing, by the way?”

“She seems fine, I guess? Like, when the paramedics came, they gave her an inspection and insisted on bringing her here, but she insisted that everything was fine. She even gave you CPR.”

“Really?” I’ve barely exchanged half a paragraph with this person, yet she’s completely responsible for saving my life. ‘Wait, I was pulled towards the pool before she caught me.’ I wonder…”Hey, Mel, could I-”

Charlie walks in with a cup, followed shortly by Zeb carrying a bag. He stops for a moment, shocked to find me sitting up, while Zeb is unfazed. Charlie walks to me, handing me the cup and kissing me. I thank him and take a big gulp of cool, crisp water. He delicately places his hand on my back, saying, “I am glad that your back is feeling better.”

I nod my head and take another gulp of water, motioning towards Zeb. Charlie understands what I mean, answering, “There is a lot of paperwork that we need to fill out. Zeb has only brought the theatre’s portion. We will be stuck filling them out all weekend.”

I empty the cup as he motion towards Zeb’s bag. Worried, I ask, “But what if I don’t wanna press charges or anything? It was my fault, I don’t want you or the theatre to-”

“Hey, hey,” he says calmly, taking my cup, “Don’t worry, we figured you would not want to sue. The lawyers will be here soon, and they will walk us through everything.”

He hands it off to Mel and asks her, “The kitchen is down the hall. Could you refill this?”

She gives him a look before taking it and walking off. Before she opens the door, she turns to me, smiles and waves goodbye. I reciprocate both. Charlie takes a seat beside me, while Zeb stands at the foot of my bed. We wait for the lawyers to come, Charlie and I talking and flirting, Zeb not saying much. 

But I can’t help but think about the pull I felt before Zade grabbed me.


End file.
